


Don't Make A Scene

by FormulaFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormulaFerrari/pseuds/FormulaFerrari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My fic for the Valentine's exchange hosted by WinterBreakPrompts on tumblr for winter-socks : )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Make A Scene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winter_socks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_socks/gifts).



> Coming back together after a break up or separation.
> 
> #ForzaJules  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The longer he sits here the worse of an idea this feels. What are they even trying to accomplish? It is not like it is going to be fun for either of them. He probably will not even show. Fernando folds his arms, glaring in the direction of the door. He hates this. Why did they have to do it today? Of all days? It’s a ridiculous idea and Fernando can’t see anything good coming out of any of it. But he had been persistent…

And still Fernando finds he can’t say no to him.

He checks his phone again, feeling bad as he reads the name attached to the three unread text messages. But she wouldn’t understand. Can’t understand. He hasn’t known her long enough. To be honest he’s not sure what’s going on with her anymore. She was supposed to be helping him move on, but now… Isn’t he right back where he was three months ago? Dropping everything and asking how high exactly he needed to jump? Fernando shakes his head. Enough is enough. He needs to end this now.

Of course, when he walks through the door Fernando’s resolve already shatters.

“Sorry I’m late.” Mark breathes, falling into the seat opposite Fernando. Fernando just sets the glare he had had on the door onto Mark instead. The Australian at least has the decency to blush, dropping his eyes to the table. “And sorry about…” Mark flicks the pink heart on a spring that is the centrepiece of the table, making it bounce between Fernando and him. “I needed to see you.”

“Did you now.” Fernando shoots harshly. Mark drops his head.

“Fernando, don’t make this harder than it needs to be.”

“I think you make this harder than it needs to be.” The Spaniard accuses. Mark looks up at him, already loosing his patience with Fernando’s attitude. He takes a deep breath.

“How are you?” He asks lightly. Fernando scoffs at him.

“Really?”

“I don’t really know where to start with you like this.” Mark hisses, frowning slightly as someone approaches their table. The poor guy has been dressed head-to-toe in pink and red, sporting a headband with a halo attached and fairy wings hooked over his shoulders. All he is missing is the bow and arrow. Mark can’t help but feel embarrassed for the guy. He sends a sympathetic look at Fernando but the Spaniard is looking everywhere but him.

“Good afternoon, can I take your order?” The guy asks, his voice somehow hiding his distain. Mark glances at the menu.

“Errh, I’ll just have a coffee for now.” Mark nods, turning to face Fernando.

“Water, please.” Fernando bites, his arms still tightly knotted. Mark glares at him.

“One coffee and one water coming up.” The guy says raising his eyebrows at Mark. Mark smacks his palm on the table once the guy has gone, making Fernando jump.

“What the fuck is your problem with me?” Mark snaps as Fernando’s eyes lock on his. Fernando huffs dramatically.

“You know what is wrong.”

“Bloody hell, mate. I came to see you, to find out how you are.”

“And you just assume am available for you to come and see?” Fernando spits.

“You’re here, aren’t you?” Mark states aggressively. Fernando slides his chair backwards.

“This was a bad idea-”

“-Sit down.” Mark says, grabbing Fernando’s wrist as he moves to stand up.

“Why should I listen-?”

“-You came for a reason, Fernando.” The Australian points out. Dramatically, Fernando sits back down. “I’m sorry it had to be today but I needed to see you before you went to Barcelona-”

“-And you just assume I am not busy today. Maybe I have already made plans?”

“Yeah. I’ve seen her.” Mark barks. “Trying to make me jealous? Funny how you’re here with me and not her though, eh? Does she even know we’ve met? Does she even know about me?”

“Of course she knows who you are, Mark.”

“But does she  _really_ know who I am, hey?” Mark sneers. Fernando glares at him. “Admit it. She means nothing to you.”

“Funny how you think you know so much about me-”

“-I do, mate.” Mark says softly, relaxing his posture.

“One coffee,” The waiter says, placing Mark’s mug by his hand that was reaching across the table subtly for Fernando. “And one water. Can I get you anything else? Food-?”

“-We’re alright for now, thanks.” Mark affirms, sitting back in his chair as Fernando determinedly sips on his water. The guy nods with a smile before disappearing off to another table. “Fernando-”

“-How is Mitch, Mark?” Fernando shots spitefully. He doesn’t take his eyes off the Australian as he drops his head. “Why are you not with him today? Bored of him?”

“Fernando-”

“-Or has hefound someone else who is better than you, gives him what he wants more? You are not so good at doing this.”

“Oh really?  _I’m_ the selfish one?” Mark snarls, glaring across the table. Fernando slams his glass heavily back onto the table, accidently splashing some out of the top of the glass and onto his arm. Mark would have laughed literally at any other time. “Does  _Lara_ give you everything you want, Fernando?”

“Is not my fault you will not try anything different.” Fernando whispers venomously across the table, suddenly very aware of the other couples around them. Mark has the audacity to smirk at him.

“That’s a no then.” He says smugly. Fernando’s eyes only see red. “Just admit it. You’re only with her because of me.”

“I owe you nothing.” Fernando says in a snide voice. Mark lets out a small laugh, picking up his mug. Fernando really wants to knock the blasted thing out of his hand, just to vent some anger.

“I never said you owed me anything.”

“What do you want?” Fernando clips, finally coming to the end of his patience with Mark. This is supposed to be over, done with, not to be brought up again. But here they both are with Fernando constantly fighting with his emotions. He hates Mark for doing it to him.

“Right now I want to know who Lara is, and why she’s suddenly a part of your life.”

“Oh, so is Ok for you to find someone else and just drop me, but heaven forbid I-”

“-I didn’t just drop you, Fernando. You told me to fuck off.”

“You fucked me off.” Fernando seethes. “You annoy me. Was annoyed. Did not expect you to go and fall on someone else’s dick that  _very same night_.” The couple to their left shoot them a disgusted look, but neither Fernando or Mark see it.

“Don’t make this more dramatic, Fernando. It wasn’t the same night.”

“May as well have been.”

“Right. So you’re saying four months of you not talking to me, you ignoring me, you banning me from coming to watch you race and support you to the extent I had to try and sneak into the fucking Ferrari garage all over some pathetic little thing I can’t even remember anymore was not enough for me to think: well, he obviously doesn’t care about me anymore?”

“If you honestly believe I can suddenly just stop caring about you then we have nothing more to say to each other.” Fernando states, getting to his feet. Mark pulls him back down.

“Don’t be a fucking dick, Fernando. You kicked me out for a pathetic reason.”

“You kiss someone else!”

“I fucking didn’t!” Mark growls; his grip on Fernando’s arm tightens. The Spaniard shrugs him off. “Whoever told you that was wrong.”

“The guy you fucking kiss.” Fernando snaps back, his eyes watering. He hates the fact he can’t stop the tears rushing to his eyes. Mark reaches for his cheek but Fernando batters his hand away.

“I didn’t kiss anyone, Fernando. Why won’t you believe me?”

“Why would he say this if you do not, huh?”

“I don’t know, mate.” Mark sighs, rubbing his temples. He can’t believe they’re having this conversation again. Fernando grits his teeth.

“Why can you not just admit what you do?”

“Because I didn’t do anything.” Mark snaps, glaring at the fiery Spaniard opposite him. This really isn’t what he came here for. “I won’t give you a reason to hate me, Fernando. You’re the one who gave up.”

“Did not give up anything.” Fernando spits. “How dare you even suggest I did.”

“Alright…”

“And have given me many reasons to hate you.”

“But you don’t hate me.” Mark points out, looking back up at Fernando. The Spaniard blushes as their eyes meet. “Because if you did you wouldn’t be here.”

“You say we needed to meet up. Sound desperate.”

“You wanted to come.” Mark says lightly.

“No…”

“I didn’t force you, mate.” Fernando feels that pleasant warmth spread through him at Mark’s idiolect. No. He refuses to stumble back down that path. He’s moving away from this. He doesn’t need Mark anymore.

Right.

“What do you want?” Fernando exasperates, already feeling like he’s been here too long. Mark keeps looking at him, sipping from his mug. There is a short silence where Mark drinks and Fernando waits for him to ask his question.

“Do you love her?” Mark asks abruptly. Fernando doesn’t know how to take his question. “Do you love Lara?”

“I…” Fernando’s mouth goes dry, the two-lettered word rushing to his lips. But he won’t say it. He won’t. “Have not known her long…” He mutters, wishing the ground would just swallow him. He may as well have said no. Mark smiles at him.

“I broke it off with Mitch.” Mark beams, his fingers brushing Fernando’s hand sitting innocently on the table. Fernando snatches his hand away, causing the Australian to frown.

“Great.” Fernando says sharply.

“Great?”

“Do not know what you think this will change, Mark.” Mark is more than confused. He gaps at Fernando for a moment, his frown becoming clearer.

“What?”

“What do you expect me to do right now? Run back to you?” Mark shakes his head a little, not following what Fernando is saying.

“You… You don’t love her.”

“Say have not know her long. Do not say this.” Fernando says to his water, his finger drawing around the rim of the glass.

“So, what? You no longer love me? All that shit earlier about not being able to stop caring-”

“-So you do assume will drop everything and come back to you?” Fernando alleges. Mark folds his arms.

“Which you don’t want to do?”

“Am with Lara now…”

“Right.” Mark scoffs. Fernando gets to his feet.

“If this is all?”

“No it is not all.” Mark states, also getting to his feet. Fernando locks their eyes together, glaring deep into Mark’s hazel irises.

“Cannot think of anything more you could have to say to me.” Fernando shrugs, barging into Mark’s shoulder as he moves past him. Mark aggressively throws a handful of notes on the table before charging out of the café after Fernando.

“I’ve got plenty more to say to you, mate!” Mark bellows after the retreating Spaniard. Fernando keeps moving towards his car. “I never stopped fucking loving you. I was barely with Mitch when we were together!”

“Do not give me this bull shit!” Fernando laughs angrily. “You fuck him. Is all you know!”

“Why are you making such a big thing out of this!” Mark barks, chasing Fernando down. The Spaniard doesn’t realise how close he’s got.

“Why does it matter to you? Is not like you really care-!” Fernando gasps in shock as Mark pins him up against his car. He doesn’t really know what to do, nor does he know if he really wants Mark off of him. It’s been so  _long_ since Mark has been this close to him. Since he’s been so close to the Australian he can feel the emotions pouring off him. Fernando can barely stand to look at the intensity in his eyes, but Mark is demanding his eye contact.

“Of course it all fucking matters, Fernando.” Mark grits, his hands digging sharply into Fernando’s arms. Fernando blinks up at him slowly. “I don’t understand you, mate. I want to be with you-”

“-Now you are bored of your fuck toy.” Fernando snaps. Mark frowns intensely at him.

“Why do you do that?” He begs, needing to know why Fernando is being so cold with him. Needing to understand why he fled at the smallest of things. A thing he knew hadn’t even happened. Mark brushes Fernando’s hair out of his eyes. It’s a completely subconscious thing to do, something he is so used to doing. He doesn’t even thing about it. “Why are you pushing me out, Fernando. I want to be there for you. I want to be with you-”

“-Cannot.” Fernando breathes, closing his eyes. Mark has already hurt him too much he won’t let the Australian do it again.

“I never made that mistake, mate… I was covering for Jenson…” Mark admits, silently trying to get Fernando to open his eyes again. “Jessy… She would have gone mad if she found out he’d kissed Seb. I was just trying to help him. But he was drunk, they all were. He got to Seb first and was determined to make his cover story stick. Seb agreed… And then Seb found you.”

“Why should I believe any of that…” Fernando muttered, desperately trying to hold back his tears. How easy it would be to believe Mark’s new story. How easy that would be. How much simpler it would make everything. But he can’t just forget it all. He can’t forget the months of hurt, the constant feel of betrayal; that he wasn’t good enough. He feels Mark’s lips on his temple. “No…”

“Fernando, please. I swear nothing happened. I promise. I promise you I could never hurt you like that.”

“I need to leave…”

“No!” Mark grips him tighter. “No, I’m not letting you leave like this. You can’t leave me like this, Fernando. I love you. I love you with every inch of my being. Please… You know you won’t ever love her. You’ll never love her like you love me.”

“Mitch…” Fernando gasps, desperate not to start crying. He’s covered his emotions from Mark for so long he’s not about to break that now. Mark pulls him closer to his body, cradling him just like he used to. Fernando wants to believe he moves his hands to Mark’s shoulders to push him off, but he’s not. He’s gripping on tightly.

“It was nothing, Fernando. Absolutely nothing. I felt terrible. I just constantly felt like I was hurting you. Mitch kept trying to tell me you’d broken it off with me but you never did. You just suddenly stopped calling. But you never broke it off. I felt like we were still together, just in the longest, most shittiest argument ever. I couldn’t do it to you. I never did, Fernando, I promise…. I love you.” Mark kisses his temple softly again, one hand soothingly dancing over the skin of Fernando’s back. “I never loved him. After three weeks I knew that. But I couldn’t… You weren’t talking to me and he used to listen…”

“Did you… Sleep with him…?” Fernando mutters, not actually sure if he wants to hear the answer. Mark kisses his temple again.

“No.”

“… Kiss him?” Mark cups his cheek, tilting it up so the Spaniard is looking at him.

“It never felt right being with him, Fernando. It was nothing like what we had. He was just my friend. My friend that suggested we did things together.”

“But you do kiss him.” Fernando sniffs, unable to stop the tear rolling down his cheek. He hates himself for letting it happen. Mark catches it, shocked to see so much emotion on Fernando’s face. He wants to tell Fernando he’s wrong but he knows he can’t. And it’s not fair to lie to Fernando.

“Please don’t cry…”

“Am not.” Fernando bites, closing his eyes. He somehow finds it in himself to push Mark away from him. “Need to go now.”

“No. No, I won’t let you throw this away over something stupid, mate!” Mark declares, standing in front of Fernando’s door.

“Please, Mark… Is for the best-”

“-It’s not! How can you even say that?”

“Have to go-”

“-Is this because I kissed him? Are you seriously going to hold that against me?” Mark demands, his eyes hot with anger. Fernando looks only at the floor.

“Cannot… Cannot just do this to me…”

“If you tell me you’ve never kissed Lara I’ll walk away right now and I’ll never try and contact you again.” Fernando closes his eyes. He doesn’t want that. But even if he did he couldn’t have it; he couldn’t lie to Mark. He’d never lied to Mark. He wants to believe Mark had never lied to him. “Fernando, this is us. We’re stronger than this.” Mark’s voice softens as he pulls Fernando back into his arms, tilting up his chin. Fernando worries his lip between his teeth, all those feelings he had banished racing back to the surface as he looks up into Mark’s eyes. “I missed you so much last year, Nano… It… It made me understand I can’t live without you. And I really don’t want to…” Mark mutters, his palm cupping warmly against Fernando’s cheek. It was so familiar, so comforting, Fernando felt his eyes flutter closed. Mark pressed their foreheads together, pulling Fernando’s lip from his teeth and brushing his thumb over it. “Believe me, Fernando. Just trust me. I promise I never have and never will do anything to hurt you… I love you too much, Nano…”

Fernando’s eyes are closed as he pushes Mark and his lips together. Caught up in the moment or just desperate to remember that part of his life, Fernando will never know, but he was the one to rise onto his tiptoes and lock them together again. Fernando’s hand curls into Mark’s hair as the Australian wraps a stabilising arm around his waist. He pushes Mark against his car, his lips seeking out Mark’s in a way they had not done for a very long time. Mark allows Fernando to set the pace, his heart fluttering in his chest as he is overjoyed this is happening. Fernando is here with him. Fernando is kissing him. Fernando still loves him.

Fernando breaches his tongue past Mark’s lips, constantly trying to draw the Australian closer, desperately trying to banish the gap between them, force out the time wasted and just relax again in the man’s arms. Mark’s fingers slide up from Fernando’s cheek, gripping a handful of the hair at the base of Fernando’s neck and pulling him closer, not even allowing the wind between them. He spins the round, cradling Fernando against the car as he lets his lips chase down the Spaniard’s neck. Fernando’s eyes are still closed as he tightens his hold on Mark, a soft moan pouring from his lips. He had forgotten how good it felt to have Mark here, tightly in his grasp. He had forgotten how incredible the Australian was at making him feel good. He had forgotten but he finds he never wants to forget again.

The insistent notes of Fernando’s ringtone break the illusion.

Everything seems to freeze for a moment, Mark’s lips are an inch away from Fernando’s skin and Fernando is still holding the Australian tightly as his phone continues to vibrate, ringing from his pocket. Mark looks up at Fernando, waiting to see what he’ll do. But Fernando doesn’t look like he’s about to do anything. He’s just blinking up at the sky.

“Don’t answer it.” Mark kisses into his skin, straightening up. But Fernando is shaking his head. Mark sighs. “Just leave it.”

“C-Cannot…” Fernando mutters, slowly coming back to himself. He slides his hand from Mark, reaching for his phone. Mark simply moves closer, planting more chaste kisses across Fernando’s face. Fernando does nothing to push him away, if anything, he just blushes slightly, a small smile pulling at his lips.

The expression vanishes as he reads the caller ID.

Lara.

Fernando pushes on Mark’s shoulder.

“Fernando, what-?”

“-Cannot do this.” Fernando says, his phone still ringing unanswered. Mark frowns at him before looking at the phone. Anger locks in his muscles.

“Really? You’re throwing us away for someone you don’t even know?” He spits. Fernando shakes his head.

“Do not know anymore. You just spring all of this on me and hope will come rushing back-!”

“-I want to fix this, Fernando. I know that won’t be easy, I know you’ll fucking make me work for it, but-”

“-And what is that supposed to mean?” Fernando fires as he phone stops ringing.

“You won’t even admit you’re as bad in this as me!” Fernando glares at Mark for another three seconds before turning on his heels and ripping open the car door. “Fern-”

“-Am not the one who kisses other men, Mark.”

“And I’m not the one who kisses other women.” Mark bites, holding the door open as Fernando tries to close it. “Come on, mate, you can’t hold that against me.”

“I need to leave.”

“We need to fucking talk without this becoming a shouting match.”

“Let go of the door.”

“Why are you blocking me out? Why won’t you talk to me about this? I know you love me and I know you don’t love her. Why is she suddenly taking a priority?”

“You kiss Sebastian and you kiss Mitch. Why should I believe you do not kiss anyone else?”

“I didn’t fucking kiss Seb! I was covering for Jenson! How many times do I have to say it?”

“But you kiss-”

“-I’m fucking done with this!” Mark hollers, pulling Fernando back out of the car. Fernando opens his mouth to protest but instead finds himself gaping at Mark as the Australian gets in the driver’s seat. Anger moves him round the car, climbing into the passenger’s side.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Fernando barks as Mark shuts the door. He roars the engine into life, not looking at Fernando.

“You need to stop hiding things from me.” Mark states as he pulls off, driving them both away from the café. Fernando folds his arms, glaring out the window and silence falls for quite a while. They’re tearing down a motorway when Fernando suddenly realises what’s going on. He drops his arms, staring wide-eyed at Mark.

“Get out.” Mark spits out a laugh.

“Yeah, Ok, let me just get out here in the middle of the fucking motorway.”

“Are kidnapping me.”

“Don’t be so melodramatic, Fernando.” Mark glares, indicating off of the motorway and heading down a side road.

“Then where are we going? Are taking me against my will.”

“Are you worried about  _Lara_?” Mark mocks, taking a sharp left down a country road. Fernando glares at him.

“Just because are bored of your relationship does not mean you can come and fuck up mine.” Fernando states acidly.

“I was never in a relationship. And two weeks? Mate, neither are you.”

“Am.”

“Sure.” Mark sighs sarcastically, pulling the car to a stop. Fernando frowns out the window, trying to work out where the hell they are. “Talk to me.”

“Have nothing more to say.” Fernando says in a distracted voice, still looking out of the windows. Mark locks the car doors, the sound pulling Fernando’s attention to him.

“What happened between us, Fernando? One day we were untouchable and the next we just fell apart.”

“Things break. Sometimes cannot be fixed.” Fernando shrugs calmly. He flinches as Mark hits the steering wheel.

“Don’t give me that crap. What happened?” He snarls.

“You kiss another man.”

“I didn’t kiss him.” Mark presses.

“But I do not know this at the time.” Fernando says darkly, all of his limbs folded tightly.  _At least he’s believing me now._  Mark thinks. He places his hand gently on Fernando’s knee.

“I’m sorry about that. I tried to explain but you wouldn’t listen.”

“Because I thought you kiss someone else.”

“Why is this so much of a big deal, mate?” Mark tries softly. Fernando refuses to look at him.

“You kiss someone else.”

“You thought I did but I didn’t.” Mark corrects. Fernando rolls his eyes.

“You cannot see what this makes me feel.” Fernando mutters sadly.

“I didn’t do anything.” Mark tries, rubbing soothingly at Fernando’s leg. Fernando shakes his head.

“But I think you did. And this makes me feel…” Mark waits but nothing more comes.

“Feel…?”

“First Ferrari want him more than me, then you…” It hits Mark like a ton of bricks. He shakes his head, climbing across to Fernando’s seat and curling the Spaniard into his lap. Fernando buries his head in Mark’s shoulder.

“No, no, no, Fernando… I’d never think that.”

“Is how you make me feel. Hurts.” Fernando breathes, clutching tightly to Mark. Mark kisses his forehead, constantly trying to pull him closer.

“I don’t want anyone but you, Nano.”

“And then you go to Mitch and it hurts more.”

“Fernando, please.” Mark begs, trying to stop Fernando hurting. He never wanted to hurt the Spaniard but indirectly it looked like he had. “I love you, I only want you.”

“Cannot be second best in some other aspect of my life…” Fernando barely says, desperately trying to catch his emotions that are running away with themselves. Mark holds him tighter, as though trying to physically hold him together.

“You are not second best with me, Fernando. You never were, never will be.” Mark promises, kissing lightly at Fernando’s face. Fernando opens his mouth to say something else but his phone starts up again. He pulls it out of his pocket and declines the incoming call from Lara. This is about Mark now. He turns off his phone, throwing it into the back of the car and curling closer to Mark. “I love you with everything I have, Fernando. I feel like the last few months have been a blur. And last year was hard. I can’t take another year away from you so much.” Fernando closes his eyes, just letting Mark’s warmth rush over him. He knew it three months ago; he knew it a year ago at the first race of the 2014 season. He just knew it and had for a long time: he wanted Mark. He wanted to be with Mark. He couldn’t live without Mark.

“I love you too…” Fernando mutters, closing his eyes and gripping tightly to the arms encasing him. Mark encourages his chin up so he can softly kiss his lips. An echo of a smile decorates his face as he brushes Fernando’s hair out of his face. Fernando falls in love all over again with the warmth in his eyes.

“We’ll fix this, Nano. Both of us. Together.” Mark coos. He blushes a touch before announcing: “We’re soul mates.” Fernando gives him a small frown.

“You do not believe in soul mates.” Fernando points out. Mark gives a gentle shake of his head.

“My little Spanish lion is pretty persistent about them. I think I’ve realised now he knows what he’s talking about.” Fernando doesn’t even try to stop throwing himself at Mark, claiming the Australian’s lips as his own. He can’t believe that Mark would be so willing to take on a concept that he had been so stubborn about being bullshit.

It just makes Fernando believe more; they’re meant to be together.


End file.
